This invention is concerned with dictation systems, and more particularly with a hand microphone which includes switches for controlling dictation functions and is adapted to be connected as an input device to a personal computer used as a sound recording device in a dictation system.
It has been proposed to implement central dictation systems or dictation systems for small work groups by utilizing a number of personal computers that are connected to each other by a data communication network such as a local area network (LAN). Such dictation systems use the well known capabilities now included in most personal computers for recording voice information inputted into the personal computer by a microphone which is connected to the personal computer. Typically, such microphones are connected to a xe2x80x9csound cardxe2x80x9d which is a standard component of many types of personal computer. (The term xe2x80x9cpersonal computerxe2x80x9d should be understood to include all of the computing devices, whether portable or desktop, which operate with the Windows or Macintosh or other well-known operating systems, and are used for office applications such as word-processing or financial spreadsheets.)
A dictation system implemented with networked personal computers is described in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/099,501, which has common inventors and a common assignee with the present application. Computer software, hand microphones and foot-pedals used to adapt a personal computer network to operate as a dictation system are commercially available from the assignee of the present application under the trademark xe2x80x9cBoomerangxe2x80x9d.
A hand microphone suitable for connection to a personal computer as part of the Boomerang system is described in the above-referenced ""501 patent application. The hand microphone disclosed therein resembles in its physical appearance hand microphones which are conventionally interfaced to desktop dictation tape recorders. The hand microphone includes a voice input microphone, a speaker, and a number of manually-actuatable function control switches. All of these components are installed in or on a compact housing which is shaped and sized to be held conveniently in the user""s hand. Also installed within the housing is a microprocessor which receives and interprets control signals generated by the control switches and transmits suitable control signals to the personal computer via a data communication channel.
Although the hand microphone disclosed in the ""501 patent application operates very satisfactorily for its intended purpose, it would be desirable to reduce the cost of the hand microphone while preserving most or all of its functions.
It has also been proposed to provide a hand microphone that is interfaced to a personal computer for the purpose of controlling dictation operations, wherein the hand microphone provides an analog signal level to a game port or other suitable receptacle of the personal computer. However, known hand microphones which provide an analog signal level are limited in the number of different control functions that the microphone supports, and also may fail to generate control signals with sufficient precision to prevent malfunctions.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a hand microphone suitable for connection to a to personal computer to control dictation functions carried out by the personal computer.
It is a further object to provide such a hand microphone which can be produced at low cost while providing a substantial number of different control functions.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a dictation system in which such a hand microphone is used.
According to the invention, there is provided a microphone assembly for inputting voice signals and dictation control signals into a personal computer. The microphone assembly provided in accordance with the invention includes a hand microphone which generates an analog audio signal as well as first and second control signal levels. The assembly also includes first, second and third connection paths, of which the first transmits the analog audio signal generated by the microphone to the sound card of the personal computer, the second connection path transmits the first control signal level as an X-axis input signal to the personal computer game port, and the third signal path transmits the second control signal level as a Y-axis input signal to the personal computer game port. The hand microphone includes a conventional electrical or electronic microphone to generate the analog audio signals, a plurality of first switches and associated circuitry for selectively generating the first control signal level and a plurality of second switches and associated circuitry for selectively generating the second control signal levels. A portion of all of the connection paths is constituted by an adaptor module which is mounted to the computer game port by a multi-pin connector. One of the pins is inserted into an X-axis input receptacle on the game port and constitutes a portion of the second connection path, another one of the pins is inserted into Y-axis receptacle on the game port and constitutes a part of the third connection path. A separate cord extends from the module into the line-in or audio-in port of the personal computer and constitutes part of the first connection path. In addition, a multi-conductor cord interconnects the hand microphone and the adaptor module and constitutes a portion of each one of the first, second and third connection paths. A fourth connection path is provided for transmitting audio output from the sound card of the personal computer to a speaker incorporated in the hand microphone, and is constituted by an additional cord between the computer""s line-out port and the adaptor, as well as the adaptor itself and the above-mentioned cord which interconnects the hand microphone and the adaptor module.
By providing a manually-operable hand microphone which outputs two analog control signal levels, respectively controlled by respective groups of manually-actuatable switches on the hand microphone, the present invention permits a considerable number of dictation and related functions to be controlled through the hand microphone with a high degree of reliability and ease of use. In addition, since no machine xe2x80x9cintelligencexe2x80x9d is required to be incorporated in the hand microphone itself, the cost of manufacturing the hand microphone is low.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the subsequent more detailed description of preferred embodiments.